Alerkina4the6th
Alerkina4the6th is an autist jimmy who makes horrible content and is a complete asshole to people who don't agree with him. He is one of ''Ren the God of Failure's ''followers who gives him over the top praise. Not just Fake Ren but other jimmies like The Mizfitz and CoolZDanethe5th. If one person were to say a negative opinion or tell him what he's doing is wrong, he will go into a complete fit and just complain on how that person is wrong and how he's right. The video known as "My Reaction to Vent Light stealing my videos." talks about how ''Vent Light ''is culpable for "stealing" his videos in the description. However, he provides no form of proof on how Vent Light steals his videos. Before Alerkina4the6th came how he is on Youtube, he has a bit of a story on Deviantart. He was known on Deviantart as a user who steals art and makes death threats to people who disagree with him. Eventually he was banned for the reason of stealing art and making death threats. But Alerkina didn't stop there... He started to ban evade by making multiple accounts under the same name "Alerkina" but adding additional numbers like "4" making him known on deviantart as "Alerkina4". Eventually he stopped and left Deviantart so that he can move on to Youtube. He started to follow Ren the God of Failure as well as other users who made terrible content. Surprisingly, controversy over Alerkina didn't explode because of his infamous reputation on Deviantart. Controversy exploded because he wanted to be someone like Ren the God of Failure. Apparently he was planning to make a "video" called "The Soul Reaper King". When he uploaded a cast video for it, people claim he is stealing ideas from a user known as "Princess Rapunzel". It's ironic because people like Fake Ren also just take other people's ideas and for some reason everyone is okay with that. The situation somehow got out of hand that people send him warning videos as a form of intimidation. The videos threaten him to have his account terminated if he doesn't delete the video. Eventually he deleted the video and the pointless feud ended. Alerkina was terminated from Youtube but not for the reason of stealing Princess Rapunzel's "ideas". Alerkina also done ban evasion to stay on Youtube. Alerkina is also a member of Furaffinity and Fanart Central. Alerkina4the6th got suspended from Furaffinity for a month for obviously stealing art but he hasn't been suspended or banned from Fanart Central yet. However, he didn't decided to ban evade on Furaffinity like how he did with Youtube and Deviantart. Its a good thing because at least he learned something from his past experiences. Instead, he posted a picture about how he is sad about being suspended from Furaffinity. I'm pretty sure getting suspended from a website doesn't mean you have to hang yourself. If anything that is going a bit over the top. Right now, Alerkina displays bitter hatred to Vent Light, Ren the God of humor, and Neo Scary Godmother itself for just telling him opinions against on what he thinks and for telling him that his insipid behavior is not needed. This sums up the autist jimmy known as Alerkina4the6th who lives in the state of infamy on the internet. Recent news- Alerkina4the6th thinks Muffled screams are the most cutest sounds ever. When a video of his gets enough dislikes, he will delete the video. His "Remake" of a cast video called "The Japanese King 2" was removed two times do to the video having 13 dislikes and 1 like. This type of action is rather stupid. Alerkina4the6th has made hate art towards Vent Light, proving the claim of not just going overboard with Negative opinions but being a real jimmy. Alerkina4the6th made a fake apology video. Alerkina4the6th uploads some pretty disturbing art recently on Furaffinity after his suspension. Alerkian4the6th is racist. He decided to make Hiro into a black face character. Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Retards